Marco Rodríguez (actor)
A Biographical Handbook of Hispanics and United States Film, edited by Gary D. Keller, p.170, , May 1997. | birth_place = Los Angeles, California | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1980–present }} Marco S. Rodríguez (born July 10, 1953 in Los Angeles, California) is an American actor. Rodríguez received his bachelor of arts degree from the University of Southern California. He was acquainted with Jeff Corey and Jose Quintero. He taught for a short amount of time in the L.A. Unified School District and then began his acting career shortly afterward. Filmography * The Baltimore Bullet (1980) - Tony * Zoot Suit (1981) - Smiley / Ismael Torres * Bay City Blues (1983) - Bird * Women of San Quentin (1983) - Ray Ortiz * T.J. Hooker (1984) - Julio Fuente * Street Hawk (1985) - Pauley * Lady Blue (1985) - Barranquilla * Cobra (1986) - Supermarket Killer * Extreme Prejudice (1987) - Deputy Cortez * Disorderlies (1987) - Luis Montana * Star Trek: The Next Generation (various roles in episodes) * Another Chance (1989) - Demon * Tripwire (1989) - El Tigre * Internal Affairs (1990) - Demetrio * Maniac Cop 2 (1990) - Convenience Store Robber (uncredited) * The Rookie (1990) - Loco Martinez * Street Knight (1993) - Jack Fernandez * The Crow (1994) - Torres * ...And the Earth Did Not Swallow Him (1995) - Joaquin * Nash Bridges (1996-2001, various roles in episodes) - Ted Madrid / Socrates * High School High (1996) - Mr. DeMarco * Black Dawn (1997) - Chapparo * Seinfeld, "The English Patient" (1997) - Guillermo * The Base (1999) - Rosato * My Brother the Pig (1999) - Edwardo * Dark Nova (1999) - Bishop * Seven Days (2000) - General Vendiez * The District (2000) - Pablito Alvarez * NYPD Blue (various roles in episodes) * Unspeakable (2002) - Cesar * A Man Apart (2003) - Hondo * House of Sand and Fog (2003) - Hondo * Toolbox Murders (2004) - Luis Saucedo * Million Dollar Baby (2004) - Second at Vegas Fight * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005, 1 episode) - Carlos' Lawyer * Area 51 (2005) - Ramirez (voice) * Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Addition Voices * General Hospital (2006, 2 episodes) - Miguel Escobar * Hamlet 2 (2008) - Mr. Marquez * Ready or Not (2009) - Pedro * Fast & Furious (2009) - Mexican Priest * Eastbound & Down (2010) - Roger Hernandez * Due Date (2010) - Federali Agent * Final Sale (2011) - Diego * Desperate Housewives (2011) - Principal Gomez * Awake (2012) - Marco * NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) - Professor Rodrigo Tamariz * Nightcrawler (2014) - Scrapyard Owner * "Miller Lite (commercial) Cashier" (2015) * La Migra (2015) - Uncle Manny Chavez * Inhumans (2017) - Kitang * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood (2019) References External links * Category:1953 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:American male video game actors Category:Living people